1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to musical pick structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved segmented musical pick wherein the same is arranged to provide for varying harmonics and rhythm in the striking of musical string members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Musical picks of various configurations have been utilized in the prior art and typically such pick structure is constructed for ease of securement and grasping relative to an individual utilizing the pick structure. Such pick members are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,614 and 3,699,838.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a unitary pick member of a plate-like construction having finger members radially directed towards a lower edge of the pick to permit for selective dampening of the fingers when striking a chord of a musical instrument and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.